


The Apple of Gillenormand's Eye

by theangrywarlock



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, and Gillenormand will be Gillenormand, kids will be kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/pseuds/theangrywarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius and Theodule as children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple of Gillenormand's Eye

His hand traced the curve of her thigh. She breathed in which expanded her well-rounded breasts, pushing them up against her already tight corset. The outfit suited her as she looked as though she had been poured into it. Already he considered undoing the laced around the back, hating the challenge of it, but loving the anticipation.

She shifted her long legs and he pushed aside a tremor going down his spine. The want he felt was familiar, but the thrill was new. She was a different girl, one he never had before, and her red hair looked golden in the sunlight as her lips parted to let out a sigh as his hand crept up her leg. The smooth skin felt warm under his touch, and while he wasn't one to go right for his intended target, she was making a terribly enticing present as she spread those delicious long legs for him. She ached for his hand upon her and he would be happy to oblige.

A shrill scream pierced through the hallways and into Gillenormand's office.

"Grandfather!"

The cry was punctuated by a keening sob. It was far too easy to recognize the sound of Marius' voice.

The girl hastily closed her legs and pushed down her skirt.

"Perhaps next time?" Gillenormand offered but the young maid was already out the door. Feeling more than a little disgruntled, Gillenormand followed her example and headed down the hall toward his grandson.

And Theodule.

Of course.

Marius stood, clutching his arm which was leaking blood, and sobbing an incoherent story. Gillenormand didn't need words. Theodule was clad in his fencing uniform and he held a bloodied sword in his hand.

"It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed. "Marius got in my way!"

Gillenormand was used to such nonsense as being the norm around the house. Since day one, Theodule and Marius did not get on. Their tiffs hadn't yet grown out of the typical brotherly phase, but nor did they get too dangerous. Hatred wasn't the root cause of their skirmishes. Rather it was the lack of knowledge of one another. Marius, kept sheltered and nurtured due to being possessed of a singular childish nature, was practically made to be mothered and guided. He needed additional care, or so his aunt believed. Because of this, his aunt often took pains of reaching out to Marius, of tutoring him, and, Gillenormand sometimes argued, coddling him.

Theodule, annoyed that his mother seemed to prefer Marius over himself and not knowing why Marius needed such attention, acted as any wayward child would do. His anger was never spent toward his mother, but directed constantly at his cousin. The two engaged in a tricky one-upsmanship, in which Marius never tried and Theodule tried too hard.

At least they acted like brothers, Gillenormand thought.

"You're the one with the sword," Gillenormand chastised Theodule. "That means you should be the one in command." He called upon a servant to fetch water, and as he cleaned off the blood himself rather than entrusting Marius into the care of another, he continued his argument. "If you're going to dress the part of a fencer and be given a genuine sword, you had best learn to take care. A sword isn't meant to kill, it's meant to protect." The blood came off easily, displaying a long scratch down Marius' arm.

He whimpered when he saw the damage.

"Oh, hush. It's not so bad. The way you were carrying on, it's as though Theodule severed your arm completely."

Theodule smirked at Marius from behind his grandfather. Marius took no notice and sniffed. "But it hurts!"

"And? That doesn't mean you need to carry on about it." Despite his words, Gillenormand's voice got quieter. "If you carry on like this, it'll only emphasize to your aunt that you need her babying ways all the more. One day, Marius, you'll need to learn how to handle pain like a proper gentleman. Not all scrapes require tears."

Marius wiped his eyes with his good arm's sleeve. He didn't nod or say anything in acceptance of Gillenormand's words, but his grandfather knew he was listening. He gave the boy a quick hug.

"Apologize to your cousin, Theodule."

"Sorry." It was barely half-hearted and may as well have been whispered. Marius accepted it anyway. It was easier to go back to normalcy with Theodule than it was to make waves within their relationship.

Two weeks later saw Gillenormand with another pride of his collection. A blonde this time, one who spoke Spanish to him in a delicate accent with red, full lips. He couldn't understand a word she said, but he loved the way she said it. She was aggressive, full of wine and vigor as he enjoyed them, and as she straddled his lap and pushed her breasts against his chest, she spoke in that strange language and destroyed all thoughts of his former conquests.

She was the exotic beauty he craved but so rarely had a chance to see. She laughed, a deep throat timbre, and he felt his heart flutter. She kissed him and he tasted spices. Better still, she had no objections to being lain over his desk, her heels digging against his hips, and her hair spun out over his papers and weights like a golden waterfall.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell him?"

He wouldn't have stopped had the voice not been coming from right outside his office door. His Spanish goddess looked over at the door and laughed. "Kids," she said.

It was a word Gillenormand understood all too well. "Stay here," he muttered. "And put your clothes back on." Words that he had never wanted to say. He waited until she was decent before opening the door to find Marius backing away from Theodule.

Theodule immediately turned to Gillenormand. "He slammed my fingers in the door!"

"It was an accident!" Marius protested.

"I thought my hand was broken! I told that idiot to go get you! And I come back here and find him just waiting outside your door!" Theodule's fingers on his left hand were bruised and swollen around the knuckles. Tear tracks were apparent on his cheeks. All the same, he seemed to have discarded his pain for anger.

"Grandfather was with someone! It's rude to interrupt!"

A social faux pas complete with a common sense faux pas. Gillenormand found himself impressed for all the wrong reasons. All the same, before he could say anything more, Theodule launched himself at his cousin, using his good hand to punch Marius in the nose.

Marius, unwilling this time to take a beating, managed to punch Theodule in the gut. "You stop it! You stop it right now! Not all scrapes require tears!"

This only served to further enrage Theodule, who in turn fueled Marius' anger and confusion over just what he had done to deserve such treatment.

It wasn't long before Gillenormand's daughter came rushing to the scene. "Boys, boys," she called. "Stop this!"

Neither of them heard her as they were too intent on one another.

"Let them be," Gillenormand said in a voice that brooked no argument. "They're finally getting to know one another."

His daughter obeyed not out of fear of reprisal, but out of utter surprise. This had been the first time that Gillenormand had ever sounded proud of his two grandsons.


End file.
